


four energy drinks, a cherry cola, and quiche lorraine

by InterstellarVagabond



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ADHD Characters, AU, AU-Izuru wakes up after the program, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Izuru and Kazuichi end up working together on island repairs thanks to the talent they share for all things mechanical. During this time Izuru notices that Kazuichi tends to skip meals in favor of something easier... like 300mg of caffeine. He's not sure why, but he starts preparing meals for Kazuichi. Then Kazuichi makes something, surprising, for him.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	four energy drinks, a cherry cola, and quiche lorraine

**Author's Note:**

> been meaning to get around to writing this adhd solidarity rarepair

The number of things requiring repairs on the island was, frankly, substantial. 

Some things were more simple labor, but others required experts, which is how Izuru found himself working with Kazuichi for the past week. Even with his talent there was a lot of ground to cover when it came to rewiring buildings, setting up routers, building generators, fixing appliances, whatever happened to come up that required some semblance of technical knowledge. 

Izuru had the knowledge, and Kazuichi seemed to have an unbreakable intuition that allowed him to learn on the spot. Izuru would be lying if he said he didn’t find it somewhat admirable. 

Of course, he didn’t find everything about Kazuichi so positive. 

“Screwdriver.” Izuru held out his hand expectantly, and five seconds passed with no response. He sighed, and looked into the crawlspace where Kazuichi was still using the screwdriver. He had headphones in, because he was still using that Walkman he’d found in the junkyard of tech on one of the other islands during a supply run. He’d fixed it up and it had become the bane of Izuru’s existence ever since. 

He could acknowledge using music to block out other noises, increasing focus, but sometimes _Izuru_ was that external noise so that made things difficult. 

What’s worse is Kazuichi was splitting his attention anyway. As his head bobbed to the music, and he worked on some complicated wiring above him, he was also eating his lunch. 

If you could call it that. 

Izuru had been working with Kazuichi for awhile now, so he could give a pretty accurate description of the things he considered meals. It mostly came down to items like: chips, half a protein bar, a gallon of iced tea steadily worked through throughout the day, four energy drinks within the span of an hour and a half, a cherry cola, cup ramen, and today a sweet bread roll that was leaving crumbs all over his jumpsuit as he remained lying on his back with his legs resting on the wall in the cramped space. 

Izuru reached into the crawlspace and yanked the headphone wire so the earbuds popped out of Kazuichi’s ears. Kazuichi didn’t take too kindly to that, pulling a face and sitting up somewhat so he could protest. 

“Hey! What the hell, man?”

“Screwdriver,” Izuru repeated himself, holding out his hand. 

“You could have just said,” Kazuichi said, blushing in a way that indicated he realized Izuru had been asking and he hadn’t been hearing. That sort of thing happened a lot with him. He passed the screwdriver over and then reclined again, sticking one earbud back in and continuing to eat.

Izuru tried to focus on his own work. 

Tried… being the operative word. 

“Why don’t you take care of yourself?” he asked bluntly, making Kazuichi raise an eyebrow at him.

“Whaddya mean?”

“That’s the first solid food I’ve seen you eat all day and it has no nutritional value.”

“It keeps me from getting low blood sugar cranky, so like, whatever…” Kazuichi shrugged. “I don’t have time to do anything else.”

“... or the executive function?” Izuru asked, and Kazuichi’s reaction made it clear he hit the nail on the head. 

“... look, making food costs all kinds of energy,” he pouted. “It’s easier to just grab something already made… and then eating needs energy too, so something quick and easy so I can get back to work faster… it’s just better.”

Izuru dropped it after that… because it would be hypocritical of him to argue that considering how he typically did the same thing. Still, he was made to be the ultimate human being, able to survive extreme conditions and still be efficient. 

Kazuichi was a pale, skinny, over caffeinated wreck one more day of “chocolate milk for breakfast” away from a visit to Mikan. 

So, when they met up the next morning, Izuru came prepared. 

“Take a break.”

Kazuichi looked up from the generator they were working on and saw Izuru handing him a water bottle, a tupperware, and utensils. 

Kazuichi took them suspiciously. “A break already? I can keep going for another-” his idle hands had opened the tupperware anyway even though he was protesting, and his eyes widened. “Yo, what is this? It smells amazing.”

“Paella.”

“Huh?”

“It’s Spanish.”

“... did you use your ultimate chef talent for me?” Kazuichi asked, grinning as his cheeks turned pink. 

“... if the only way to convince you to eat actual food is to cook for you myself… I’m bored anyway… it gives me something to do…”

“Holy shit…” Kazuichi said around a mouthful. “This is really good!”

Izuru absolutely did not preen at the praise. He just ignored it, because he knew what he’d made was perfect already.

That day Kazuichi actually took a lunch break, and Izuru noted that when provided with water he did in fact drink it. 

So the next day, he repeated this: providing Kazuichi with an actual meal and making sure he took a break. At first Kazuichi protested each time, up until he was won over with whatever Izuru’s talent had prepared, but eventually he seemed not just used to it, but for it.

“Hey, what did ya make for me today?” Kazuichi asked, running to catch up with Izuru and throwing an arm around his shoulder as they walked. Izuru had noticed that the extent of Kazuichi’s hyperactivity before paled in comparison to what it was now that his body had energy. 

“... quiche lorraine.” he tried to ignore the comforting weight of an arm on his shoulders. 

“So, French food?” Kazuichi guessed. “Hey, guess what I made for you!”

“You… made me something?”

“Sure did! Check it out!” he passed his Walkman over to Izuru, who started at it blankly.

“... this is your cassette player.”

“Oh, sorry, yeah that was confusing, I meant what’s in it. Oh, and also these.” Kazuichi reached into his jumpsuit pockets, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth and grabbing four more tapes. 

Izuru gave him a puzzled expression.

“Some of ‘em have music, others are just like soothing sounds that are good for blocking out other sounds without being super overwhelming, and then there’s audiobooks… well, I bribed Peko into reading some of the stuff we have in the library and recorded it because I figured she has the best voice for it. Ibuki wanted to do it but that would have been… a disaster… obviously…” he was trailing off, blushing a little as he realized that Izuru had stopped walking and was staring down at the walkman in his hands. 

“... but… your music?” he asked.

“Eh, I can wait till next time we hit that tech alley to get another,” he said, waving dismissively. He handed Izuru the other tapes. “I figure you don’t need an explanation on how to use these? With your talent and all? Anyway, hope this helps keep you less bored. And helps you block out all of us when we get loud.” he grinned, and Izuru found it almost too bright to look at. 

Izuru pulled the gifts closer to his chest, still processing, while Kazuichi bounced on his heels waiting for him to say something. 

“... do you… want… me to make something sweet next time?” Izuru asked slowly, almost awkward as his head leaned forward and his hair fell to obscure his face.

“That sounds great!” Kazuichi said excitedly.

During their lunch break that day, Izuru pulled the headphones out of the jack on the Walkman so the music would play out loud. It was all predictable stuff that he could measure out and score in his head, but he noticed Kazuichi tapping his foot in time and… he found himself able to just enjoy the concept of rhythm. 

The music switched to some romance song, and Izuru was about to get back to work when he noticed Kazuichi had turned as pink as his hair.

“...” Izuru studied him. “You didn’t mean for me to hear this one while we were together,” he surmised.

“Huh? I-I dunno what you’re talking about, man.” Kazuichi stood to get back to work himself, avoiding Izuru’s gaze.

Izuru approached him slowly, and Kazuichi’s nervous discomfort grew with each step he took until…

… 

Izuru pressed a light kiss to Kazuich’s cheek, feeling the heat of his blush under his lips. Kazuichi swore he almost jumped straight through the roof with surprise, and he’d gone from pink to red by the time he managed to turn around and meet Izuru’s eyes. 

To anyone else it might have just looked like Izuru was staring at them, but to someone who had been working with him everyday for quite some time, Kazuichi could tell that he was being given a very, genuinely, fond look. 

“...” Kazuichi huffed and toyed with his hair. “... if you wanna steal my first kiss, you totally missed, dude.”

Izuru raised an eyebrow and gently turned Kazuichi’s head so he could press a kiss to his lips instead. “... utilizing the word ‘dude’ to over perform masculinity, implies an internalized discomfort with your sexuality. I could help you with that.”

“You can’t kiss me and then say the least romantic pickup line ever!” Kazuichi shrieked, covering Izuru’s lips with his hands and pushing his face away. “... huh?” he blinked with surprise.

Because for a second there he could have sworn… he felt Izuru’s lips curve into a smile against his hands.


End file.
